teen titans down and dirty
by sparxXx
Summary: raven and beast boy. porn.


-this is a beast boy and raven fic

-i no theres too many but o well

-i wanted to try one

-i would like to thank my friend angie who helped me write the sex scene. shes more 'experianced' than me and a good writer

-thanx ang

-enjoi

* * *

It was January in Jump city, and unfortunately it was also cold and snowing. 

_'the few good things about winter'_ Thought Raven as she walked down the halls of Titans Tower. _'is that when the temperature drops so does crime rate'_

She had taken up the hobby of walking through the tower when ever her eyes began to get sore from reading, and was on one of the few deserted floors in the tower. She often came to the abandoned floors to think which prooved more efficient than hiding out in her room since everyone would look there first. She walked to a crate and leaned against it, deep in thought. So many things had startedchanging lately.

Starfire had learned colorful earth swear words _'which she uses incorrectly'_ Cyborg had been hanging out in the kitchen alot preparing for "warm winter meals" as he calls them. He says that since its cold outside they need better food to stay stronger. Raven just thought he got tired of constantly eating pizza and decided to learn how to cook. Robin had started watching all those phorensic and mistery shows like 'C.S.I.' and 'Monk'. Raven had recently became sexually active 'much to her pleasure' with the goth boy at the party she went to when starfire's sister was 'visiting'.

And Beast Boy had been acting more strange then the others. His change is the one that makes her worry most. Besides hitting a growth spurt and finally getting 3 inches taller than her, he had became somewhat antisocial, well as much as Beast Boy could that is. He had become moody around people and only came out to eat, play video games with Cy, beat up bad guys, and stay around long enough so no one would question his behavior.

Unfortunately for him someone did notice, and she's worried. She never thought of him to be the kind to isolate himself but she has been wrong before, the Malchior fiasco says enough. But Raven thought something was wrong, and as much as she didnt want to she had to confront him about it. She sighed and thought _'well time to try and play theripist'_ as she began walking to the elevator.

When she reached the elevator she lifted her hand to press the button but didnt need to, the doors swung open to reviel just the titan she was looking for.

"Beast Boy, hi. Um theres something I wanted to talk to you about." He walked off the elevator and began to follow her back to the crates. "Really, what about Raven?" He asked. She was nervous. She never confronted someone like this before, she just hoped she doesnt scare him away, or make him tease her about this later.

"Listen theres um something i've noticed about you recently-" "-You've noticed i've grown too huh. Yeah dude its awesome-" "-Actually, not what I was talking about." _'and dont interupt me'_ She annoyingly thought as she leaned against the crate again, Beast Boy followed in her actions although he was closer to her than he would normally place himself near her. _'why am i noticing so much lately?'_

"Ok Beast Boy, you've been acting a little odd lately and well ..." She seemed to have lost the words she was going to speak and became silent. The entire floor was silent and you could barely hear the two breath until "I wondered when someone would notice, it doesnt suprise me it was you." He said while slouching somewhat. He seemed depressed when he said it, as if he dragged it out of hiself.

_'cool. he said it so i dont have to'_ "So whats up?" She asked, he took a deep breath and sighed before answering.

"Im pretty much in love with this one girl but I dont think she even likes me." Her heart skipped a beat. She couldnt help but feel a little bit jealous of this girl, sure she had a crush on Beast Boy but she didnt act upon her feelings for fear of the team, and was now envious of this girl she didnt know because of it. Also this was an actual reason to be depressed about not like the last time when he lost his game.

"Well have you talked to her about it?" She asked. If she couldnt have him then she would at least try to help him be happy. "Not really but I dont think she would go for me." He replied. "Why not?" She asked. "Because shes beautiful, smart, kick ass... just so many reasons. Plus I dont think I could really talk to her you know?" She sighed. _'damn'_ "Well how bout this, tell me certain things you might want to say to her." He thought for a moment then energeticly said "Alright, thanks Rae!"

He cleared his throught for dramatic affect, which earned him a small chuckle from Raven. "Well 'so in so', i've liked you for some time and id love to ...do things together.?" He tried. _'that was kinda bad, even for beast boy'_ "Um ok. How bout tell me all the things you wanna do together." He nodded and thought about the words he would use.

"I would like it if we ...went to ...the park sometime? Or maybe swimming?" _'wow he sucks'_ "Well ...that was good ...for your first try." He gave another sigh and shouted "Geez this isnt working, why isnt it working?" "Maybe" Started Raven "Maybe your trying too hard." They were quiet for at least ten minutes till Beast Boy slide to the ground in defeat. "It's not gunna work Rae but thanks for trying, i'll never be able to tell her."

_'just like ill never be able to tell you'_ She thought sadly as she slide to sit down next to him. "I-I just wanna- ugh" He said while running a hand through his hair "You just wanna what?" Asked Raven "Truethfully? I just wanna walk up to her tell her I fell in love with her and I dont even know when I fell. That from the moment I met her she put this spell on me, and kiss her that one kiss that you swear you felt the earth move and make love to her all night!" He confessed

"W-Well I think you should just do that BB." _'but not the make love part, i dont need that vision in my head'_ Said Raven standing up and walking to the elevator "Tell me how it goes." She said in a saddened voice. She felt like crying and she was sure her voice could give that away if she were to talk again.

"Raven wait!" Beast Boy called to her ran after her as she was about to press the elevator button "You know all that stuff I just said?" She nodded her head 'yes' not trusting herself to look in his eyes. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look him in the eyes and said "I ment it." And passionately kissed her, and she kissed back.

It felt like they lip locked for hours when actually it was only minutes. Beast Boy slowly broke the kiss and they looked into each others eyes until she went to kiss him. She kissed him hard causing him to moan. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and began stroking her tongue with his own. Ravens hands went to his neck to deepen the kiss, which earned her a groan of appreciation. He slowly backed her up till she was againts the elevator doors, she couldnt hear anything at that moment and only focused on the two of them. He started kissing her softly and lower and lower until he was at her chest. He slowly took off her outfit and bra then gently kissed her breast. She had never had imagined what it would be like to actually be with beast boy but she never thought it would be this good. He slid back up and started kissing her, she reached down and undid his pants sliding her hand onto his dick. he groaned in pleasure as she began messaging his shaft. She was more turned on then she had ever been before. She knelt down and put his dick in her mouth, as she was giving him head she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. He stopped her he couldnt take it anymore he wanted her and wanted her now. He picked her up and slid his dick deep into her. She moaned from pleasure as did he. He was going as fast as he could in rythm to her moans and screams. Finally he could no longer hold back he let out a moan and with that he came. She stepped back from him with a smile on her face and then leaned in for a long kiss.

Beast Boy was leaning against Raven who was pinned against the wall, both breathing heavily. Ravens eyes were closed in extacy, as was Beast Boys, she smirked and breathlessly laughed somewhat. He was slightly confused as to why she was laughing after sex. "Well I dont think your going to be depressed anymore after this." She said as she leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

-taddaa

-tell me what u thought

-shes not preggo even tho they didnt use a condom. they got lucky

-sparxXx


End file.
